Let's Go To Toyland With Barney! (SuperMalechi's version)
Let's Go to Toyland with Barney! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released on July 16, 1996. Plot When the Winkster steals the toys that the kids already play with them in the school playground, Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids use their imaginations to travel to toyland to look at all the toys while they are waiting to get the toys back. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Carlos *Juan *Julie *Tosha *The Toyland Manager *Professor Tinkerputt *Dr. TickTock Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #The Winkster #The Land of Make Believe #Just Imagine #That's What An Toyland Is #In the Car and Having Fun #Tinkerputt's Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #We Love All Clocks #When You Have a Ball #Take Me Out to the Ballgame #Our Friend Barney Had a Band #The Marching Song #Old Macdonald #Bumping Up and Down #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck #Down By the Station #She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain #I'd Love to Sail #The Airplane Song #The Rocket Song #We Are Little Robots #Splashing in the Bath #Me and My Teddy #Defeat the Winkster #If You're Happy and You Know It #It's Good to Be Home #Everyone is Special #I Love You End Credit Music *That's What an Toyland Is Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The version of "I Love You" uses the same arrangements and vocals from "Barney's Fun & Games", except Barney sings the first verse by himself, and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him on the second verse. *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids are playing with their favorite toys in the playground, the music from " *Before "Let's Play Together", Barney comes to life, and tells the kids that they are going to play with their favorite toys. *After "Let's Play Together", Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids. *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive to the school playground, and greet Barney and the kids, *This is another time BJ falls or lays down. This time, This time, when he, Barney, Baby Bop and the kids are trying to get the toys from the Winkster, he slips on a skateboard and starts to skate away too fast. Then, the skateboard hits a hard rock and sends BJ flying into the fence of the playground. Then, he hits the fence of the playground and falls down, and bumps his arm on the ground with a loud bump and boom, and while Barney, Baby Bop and the kids go over to see if BJ's okay, the Winkster escapes. *During a scene where The Winkster hoots and runs holding the box of toys, and BJ slips on a skateboard to skate away too fast before the skateboard hits an hard rock and sends him flying he into the playground fence, and BJ hits and crashes through the playground fence, the music from "Barney Live! in New York City" (when Barney and the gang chase after the Winkster for the first time) is used. *When BJ screams as he rides on a skateboard too fast, his scream is the same as Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping near her), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ contiunes screaming as he contiunes rides on a skateboard too fast, his scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Krabby bites Ash's finger), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ yells "Whooaaaaaaaaa!" as he contiunes rides on a skateboard too fast, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when Barney, BJ and the kids watch a basketball hoop growing from the ground). *When BJ screams as he flies into the playground fence (after the skateboard hits a hard rock), his scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2, slown down and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *When BJ hits and crashes through the playground fence with a big giant loud crash, the crash sounds were the mixed of the ones from *When BJ bumps his arm on the ground with a big loud bump, the bump sound *When BJ yells "Oof!" after he bumps his knee on the ground, the sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when BJ hits a home run). *When BJ groans "Ohh, aye-yi-yie. Aw, man." as he lays on the ground while holding his knee (as Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids rush over to go check on him), the sound clip of "Ohh, aye-yi-yie" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when BJ as a Cowboy is tangled up on the cowboy rope) and the sound clip of "Aw, man" is taken from "Let's Play School" (when Baby Bop says to BJ "And you're late!"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *After BJ rides on a skateboard too fast, hits and crashes through the playground fence, and falls down, and bumps his knee on the ground, He tells Barney that his arm hurts a little bit and is sore, And Then, Barney puts a big bandage cast on BJ's hurt arm to make it feel better. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids scream as they ride on the big, long, scary side to get to toyland, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as Zak's scream from "Feat on Her Feet" (when Zak is afraid of roller skating), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Juan's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream because Caterpie is sleeping near her), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Juan's 1995 voice, Julie's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick is afraid of the maniac), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, and Tosha's scream is the same as Pear's scream from "Marshmalia" (when the rocket ship flies down and crashes), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Tosha's 1995 voice. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids continue screaming as they ride on the big, long, scary side to get to toyland, Barney's scream is the same scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!"), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Mystery of the Lighthouse" (when Krabby bites Ash's finger), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 2-3 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess), except it was pitched down to -2, slown down and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Derek and Michael are afraid of a scary toy fly that Tina holds), Juan's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Born Again Krabs" (when SpongeBob is taken to Davy Jones' Locker by the Flying Dutchman), except it was pitched up to +3 and mixed with Juan's 1995 voice, and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells It's a bear!"), except it was pitched up to +2. *When Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids yell Whoa! as they jump out of the big, long, scary slide to get to toyland, Barney's sound clip is taken from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when the kids run to do their chores), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Imagination Island" (when the storm is striking the ship), BJ's sound clip is taken from "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons" (when BJ hits a home run), Carlos' sound clip is voiced by Michael from "Going Places" (when the kids almost fall off the pretend boat), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Juan's scream is voiced by Michael from "Waiting For Santa" (when Michael and Amy pull Barney off the chimney), except it was pitched up to +5 and mixed with Juan's 1995 voice, Julie's sound clip is voiced by BJ from "Camp WannaRunnaRound" (when Barney gives BJ a little push and BJ runs off), except it was mixed with Julie's 1995 voice, and Tosha's sound clip is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day" (when Barney takes a bite of the roombanger). *During a scene where Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids are riding on the big, long, scary slide to get to toyland, *After "I Love You", Baby Bop and BJ had to leave to sparkle and disappear. *When Baby Bop and BJ have to leave to sparkle and dissapear to say goodbye to Barney and the kids, the music from " *After "Baby Bop and BJ leave, When the kids leave the school playground to say goodbye to Barney, and the Barney doll winks at the end, the music from " *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Quotes Quote 1 Category:Barney and Friends Season 3 Category:1996 episodes Category:Season 3 Videos